


Back

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Missing Scene, POV First Person, can be read with or without Johnlock glasses, oscillation on the pavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's oscillation on the pavement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorianrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dorianrainbow).



> A 221b ficlet for [dorian-rainbow](http://dorian-rainbow.tumblr.com/) for Winterlock. Prompt was: "johnlock, anything related to series 3." I saw that she had reblogged [this gifset](http://sherlockbbcgifs.tumblr.com/post/77415167139) and it got me thinking about that scene in The Empty Hearse, right before John is abducted, and what might have been going through John’s head as he oscillated on the pavement. <3

I meant to come right in, you know. Just come right up the stairs.

I meant to apologize. I shouldn’t have hit you. Repeatedly, anyway. I mean, you deserved it, no question, but—

Jesus, Sherlock. Why’d you have to do it like that? In public, in disguise, like a sodding reality show? I half-expect there to be video of me throttling you up on youtube.

And it’s not—not really—what I wanted to do, even. It would have gone so much differently, I think, had it been private, had you truly been honest about it all, had it been just you and me.

Much differently.

Maybe that’s what you were afraid of.

Ella urged me, time and again. _There’s things you wanted to say, but didn’t_ , she said. _Say them now_. And I couldn’t—wouldn’t—say them, of course not. What would be the point? You were dead. Everything was over.

But now, somehow, you’re back, and that means something. Yes, it means you’re alive—which all on its own is a bloody miracle to me—but it’s even more than that.

A second chance.

Only a coward would waste it.

So I think I’m ready now. Ready to say those things. The only question is, are you ready to hear them?

Because now that we’re here again, I don’t think I can hold them back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
